


Another Autumn, New Beginnings

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Saeran's a fluffy boy and kind of a dork but we love him, Seasonal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost died writing this fic but ayyyy now we're here, also I've actually never tasted a pumpkin spice latte, tell me how it tastes in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Who knew that the changing of the seasons could be so warm?





	Another Autumn, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For the @2019loveforallseasons Mysme Calendar! Had a hard time writing it due to personal and health reasons, but ayyyy we did it! 
> 
> Also thank you so much to my collab partner, @heyasa17, for their beautiful art that gave me the motivation to revisit this piece ;u; You’re the best; thank you so much and it was such a pleasure working with you!

Autumn. 

The time of year in which the seasons begin to shift from the hot summer days to the snowy chill of winter. When the leaves, once lush green, exchange their hues for the warm and vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows that flutter to the ground. 

It is said that autumn often brings forth welcomed changes. The color shifts in the trees as they prepare for their slumber during the winter is often celebrated, people from all over coming to watch this fantastical event. And in preparation for the incoming holidays, there are special events or signature items that trend. All for the sake of basking in the chilling of the weather for colder days to come. 

However, to Saeran, autumn represented a completely different change. One that is far from what is typically thought. 

Both he and his beloved MC were strolling through the park, side by side, arms littered with various shopping bags from their date in town. Holding a steaming cup between her hands, her eyes darted back and forth between the tall trees that surrounded them, watching as the breeze carried warm hues through the wind before gently drifting them down upon the soft ground. 

His gaze was trained on her, love and adoration shining in his eyes as he reached an arm over to pull her closer and wrapped their shared scarf slightly tighter to protect against the drafts. She simply smiled at the gesture and snuggled into his side, careful not to spill her drink.

**“Another season has passed, my love,”**  he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple as they continued to walk, bundled next to each other as the leaves crunched under their feet.  **“So many things have happened in these last few months…and with the leaves changing color, it only serves as a reminder of how lucky I am to have you in my life."**

She merely hummed, taking another sip from her cup before looking up at him.  **"Oh? And what are those things?"**

**"Well, for starters,”**  he said, shifting some of the bags in his arms and reaching a finger over to tap against her cup,  **“I now know what the famed** _ **‘Pumpkin Spice Latte’**_ **is, thanks to you."**

She giggled and playfully batted his hand away, turning away from him to take another sip.  **"Hey, don’t you dare go making fun of my favorite drink,”**  she said through her laughter,  **“It’s really good, I swear!”** She tilted her cup towards him, almost inviting him to taste the rich flavors of her fall-festive drink.

He leaned towards the cup, accepting the invitation. But right as she was about to hand it to him, he tilted his head up towards hers, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss that only served to tint her cheeks the same shade as the crimson leaves. When he pulled away, there was a mischievous grin plastered on his face, running his tongue over his lips to taste the lingering sweetness. 

**“Hmm, you’re right. It does taste good.”**

**“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”**

She playfully shoved his shoulder, the sounds of their laughter echoing in the space between them. The trees carried their laughter on the winds, filling the air with joy appropriate for the season. 

Autumn truly was a time of change, but it was in that moment that Saeran realized just how much his life had changed upon meeting her. 

After all, it wasn’t long ago that he sat in front of a myriad of computers, letting his hatred fester and fuel him to work beyond what any normal person should endure. It was all for their Paradise, he had told himself as his fingers danced across the keyboard. And the harder he worked, the faster his Savior’s goals would be achieved.

But it was only after she had come to Mint Eye that his life turned upside down. 

Before, the world had seemed cold, stained in only monotones—greys, blacks, and whites were what composed Saeran’s little world and he was content in living as such. Just content that he was able to be useful to those closest to him. 

But she had managed to bring with her the colors of spring, summer, autumn, and fall—the swirls of seasons that he never thought would be so rich and beautiful. Their whirlwind romance over the course of those eleven days painted the world in such a new light; he never wanted to let go of the colors, chasing after her light as she guided him away from the darkness.

And now, months later, he felt like he was staring at a completely different future from what he imagined. His hair, once a pure snowy white, was back to its original fiery red while minty eyes shone like the sun with their honey golden hues. 

He never thought that he would receive the love and affection he craved for so long. Hell, he didn’t even think—after abandoning his old identity of the weak boy who loved the sky and flowers—that he would return to such a state. 

He wasn’t lying when he had called her his angel. Having her by his side was a blessing, in all sense of the word. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Speaking of having her by his side…

When he was finally pulled out of his reveries, he noticed the lack of presence next to him. The scarf felt colder, as did his hand, almost as if something, or someone, was missing.

Saeran panicked, looking around rapidly for his missing love. He only zoned out for a few seconds–at least that’s what he thought–so she shouldn’t have been able to get far? 

Right? 

A tight feeling in his chest began to constrict his breathing, his anxiety starting to get the better of him, when the clear sound of her joyous laughter rang through the silence. His eyes quickly traced the sound, feet seeming to move on their own, as he followed the sound of her voice. Past the colorful trees, to the left of the benches, and in a…pile of leaves?

Sure enough, he found her resting in a large pile of fallen leaves. The bags she had been carrying, along with her drink, had been carefully set on the ground next to her. But there she lay, hair spread out in a halo decorated with scattered oranges and yellows. A serene, closed-eyed smile graced her features as sweet giggles left her mouth, almost as if she, too, was amused by the childish antics that she had just done. And with the light of the sunset softly illuminating her facial features, she seemed to absolutely radiate with youthful warmth.

She looked absolutely happy, at peace. A true angel come from heaven that somehow graced him with her presence every day. A slow blush rose to his cheeks as he basked in her beauty. The look on her face practically screamed adorable that he just…couldn’t help himself. She was just too beautiful for this world.

Quietly, he set his bags down next to hers and pulled out his phone as to not disturb her. He brought up his camera and quickly snapped a picture, desperate to not miss this moment. However, much to his chagrin, the sound of the shutter cut through the tranquility and her eyes snapped open, meeting his wide gaze with an equally confused look.

**“Did you just…take a picture of me?”**  She questioned, lips pursed and eyebrows slightly furrowed. She shifted to sit up from her position, gazing up at him as he stood speechless, silently gawking at her and trying to grasp for an answer.

Welp, he was a dead man. He didn’t know exactly how to cover what he was doing, nor did he really want to lie to her. But what was he supposed to say?

**“I…couldn’t help myself,”**  he mumbled, sticking his phone back in pocket. A hand reached behind his head, nervously pulling at the baby hairs and rubbing his neck.  **“You just looked so adorable that I just really wanted a picture to capture the moment. I’m sorry.”**

Wait. Shoot, he said that out loud, didn’t he?

His eyes darted back to meet hers, his blush growing rosier as he just stared at her. A soft shade of pink began to tint her cheeks, a shy smile spreading across her features. He sputtered, trying to clarify that he wasn’t trying to be weird– **“Anything but that, MC, I swear!”** –and tripping over his own embarrassment that he didn’t notice her slowly standing and reaching out to take his hands into hers.

It wasn’t until he felt her breath tickling his ears, the sweet sound of her laughter ringing through the air, as he was being pulled forward. He barely had enough time to register that the two of them were falling–her pulling him with her as she leaned back–until the soft poof of leaves flew around them into the open air, drifting down to scatter across their figures.

He didn’t realize his eyes were closed. But when he opened them, he saw that she was still clinging to his arm, her body nuzzled up against his side as that silly smile was still plastered across her face. She was staring intently at him, mischief dancing behind her eyes as she reached over to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

**“You dork,”**  she murmured, snuggling closer to him,  **“if you wanted a picture, you should have just said so. After all, you still owe me a selfie together.”**

She wiggled around, moving this way and that, as she dug around her pockets before pulling out her phone. Her smile brightened as she scooted closer to him. With one hand holding the phone raised above the both of them, slowly positioning them into frame, her other hand reached for his. She rested her head against his shoulder, her pinky finger reaching out to wrap around his own, as she grinned, clearly happy with the image.

**“Alright, ready? In three, two…one!”**

As the shutter of the camera clicked, their pinkies intertwined in a silent promise, the both of them beamed. 

Like this moment, now preserved within their shared memories, the renewed promise of their love for each other would forever remain constant against the changing seasons.


End file.
